1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a nozzle structure of a burner, and more particularly, to a nozzle structure of a burner capable of temporarily blocking supply of liquid fuel.
2. Background of the Invention
In the conventional liquid fuel burner used outdoors for cooking, etc., a heat source necessary to cook food is obtained as supplied liquid fuel is combusted through vaporization. However, the conventional liquid fuel burner may have the following problems. Firstly, an exhaustion opening, through which fuel is supplied, is blocked due to foreign materials included in the liquid fuel. Further, as foreign materials are attached to the exhaustion opening, ignition is not smoothly performed and fuel is not stably combusted.
Besides, when fuel supply is not stably performed, flame ignition is not stable. That is, a large amount of flame ignites instantaneously, and then shrinks, repeatedly. This may cause a user's fear. However, the conventional liquid fuel burner is not provided with an additional device for micro-controlling the amount of fuel to be supplied. This may cause a user's inconvenience.
Recently, demands for a burner which can be used conveniently and stably by solving such problems, are highly required.